Play Time
'''Play Time '''is the seventh episode of the thirteenth season and the three hundred and fifteenth episode of the series. In this episode, Charlie, the new engine, challenges Thomas to race him around the Island, causing Thomas to neglect his jobs. Plot Alicia Botti is going to perform at the Town Hall and Thomas is given the job to collect her from the docks. On the way, Thomas meets Percy who tells him that a new engine named Charlie has also arrived at the docks and that Charlie is more fun than Thomas. Thomas meets Charlie at the docks and Charlie tells him that his friends on the mainland think that Thomas is even more fun. The Fat Controller tells Charlie to pick up some trucks at the Sodor Steamworks for the concert at the Town Hall. Charlie challenges Thomas to a race to the Steamworks. Thomas declines, but when Charlie says that he isn't fun, he agrees and the two set off for the Steamworks - not to the Town Hall. After going to the Steamworks, Charlie tells Thomas to race him over the Fenland Fields. Thomas agrees and they race across the rickety track. The bumpy track starts to shake the coupling between Thomas and Annie loose, but Thomas doesn't know it. After the race, Thomas sees Gordon taking some important people, including the Fat Controller, to the Town Hall. Thomas realises he is late and rushes away. Unbeknownst to Thomas, the loose coupling comes undone and he leaves Annie, Clarabel, and Alicia Botti behind. When he arrives at the Town Hall, the Fat Controller scolds Thomas for being late and leaving Miss Botti behind. Thomas then rushes back to find them only to be challenged to another race by Charlie. Thomas, knowing that now isn't the time for racing, refuses and continues looking for his coaches. Suddenly, he hears Alicia Botti singing. Thomas rushes towards her voice and finds her singing to some people on a bridge. Thomas takes her to the Town Hall and Alicia Botti praises him for her exciting ride. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Charlie *Victor *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Alicia Botti *Annie (speaks only in Japanese dub) *Edward (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *James (does not speak) *Clarbel (does not speak) *Toby (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *The Mainland Controller (mentioned) *The Mainland Engines (mentioned) Locations *Town Square *Henry's Tunnel *Sodor Dairy *The Viaduct *Brendam Docks *Sodor Steamworks *The Fenland Track *The Watermill *Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox *The Coal Hopper *The Washdown *Kirk Ronan Junction *Shunting Yards *Knapford (mentioned) Gallery PlayTimeUSTitleCard.png|US title card PlayTimeNorwegianTitleCard.PNG|Norwegian title card PlayTimeFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card HeroOfTheRails1.png|Stock footage HeroOfTheRails40.png|Stock footage PlayTime1.png PlayTime2.png PlayTime3.png PlayTime4.png PlayTime5.png PlayTime6.png PlayTime7.png PlayTime8.png PlayTime9.png PlayTime10.png PlayTime11.png PlayTime12.png PlayTime13.png PlayTime14.png PlayTime15.png PlayTime16.png PlayTime17.png PlayTime18.png PlayTime19.png PlayTime20.png PlayTime21.png PlayTime22.png PlayTime23.png PlayTime24.png PlayTime25.png PlayTime26.png PlayTime27.png PlayTime28.png PlayTime29.png PlayTime30.png PlayTime31.png PlayTime32.png PlayTime33.png PlayTime34.png PlayTime35.png PlayTime36.png PlayTime37.png PlayTime38.png PlayTime39.png PlayTime40.png PlayTime41.png PlayTime42.png PlayTime43.png PlayTime44.png PlayTime45.png PlayTime46.png PlayTime47.png PlayTime48.png PlayTime49.png PlayTime50.png PlayTime51.png PlayTime52.png PlayTime53.png PlayTime54.png PlayTime55.png PlayTime56.png PlayTime57.png PlayTime58.png PlayTime59.png PlayTime60.png PlayTime61.png PlayTime62.png PlayTime63.png PlayTime64.png PlayTime65.png PlayTime66.png PlayTime67.png PlayTime68.png PlayTime69.png PlayTime70.png PlayTime71.png PlayTime72.png PlayTime73.png PlayTime74.png PlayTime75.png PlayTime76.png PlayTime77.png PlayTime78.png PlayTime79.png PlayTime80.png PlayTime81.png PlayTime82.png PlayTime83.png PlayTime84.png PlayTime85.png PlayTime86.png PlayTime87.png PlayTime88.png PlayTime89.png PlayTime90.png PlayTime91.png PlayTime92.png PlayTime93.png PlayTime94.png PlayTime95.png PlayTime96.png PlayTime97.png PlayTime98.png PlayTime99.gif PlayTime100.gif PlayTime101.jpg PlayTime102.jpg PlayTime103.jpg PlayTime104.jpg PlayTime105.jpg PlayTime106.jpg PlayTime107.jpg PlayTime108.jpg PlayTime109.jpg PlayTime110.jpg PlayTime111.png Category:Season 13 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2010 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes Category:Episodes